Captain Hook- Wheres Wendy?
by Jabi07
Summary: Captain Hook finds a Girl lying unconscious on his Ship, is it just coincidence or is she a familiar face...


**Captain Hook- Where`s Wendy**

Killian Jones lay on his bed planning through his head how to get his Revenge on Rumplestiltskin, even though he made him hurt with having Belle forget who he was it still didn`t feel like he had done enough! Killian lifted himself off the bed and made his way onto the top deck of his ship, Frozen in horror he spots lying motionless on the floor was a Young dark haired girl of about early Twenties, He bent down beside her placing his finger to her neck checking her Pulse.

"Wendy" killian spoke to himself his heart beating wildly inside his chest, she must be Wendy! Killian felt sure of it but it was puzzling him how she had magically appeared here.

Wendy opened her eyes slowly taking in her surroundings, Confusion and fear written onto her face as she realised she was in a Hospital bed, she looked down and noticed that by her hand there was a red Rose and a piece of paper.

"_When you wake my love come to my ship of safety, Hookx" _Wendy re read the note several times, each time even more confusing she didn`t know anyone called Hook! Maybe this Hook had something to do with why she was in Hospital. Wendy jumped slightly as there is a knock on the door and in walks a Blonde woman wearing a Red leather jacket and a blonde guy,

"Hello I`m David and this is Emma we hope that we are not interrupting?" Wendy shocked her head speechless and unable to speak,

"We would just like to ask you some questions if that`s alright?"

"Are you Police?"

"Kind of yeah!"

"Was I involved in some kind of accident?"

"No. You were found unconscious on a Boat"

"A Boat?"

"Yes do you remember anything about how you ended up there?"

"No...I was in my Bedroom sleeping...now I`m here! Can I see my Mum Please?"

"Sure but uh we need contact details...what`s your Name?"

"Molly...wait hang on a second where is this place?"

"Story Brooke!"

"In America I'm guessing"

"Yes Honey and by your accent I'm guessing that home is England?"

"Yeah England!"

As soon as they left Molly uncertainly got dressed and picked up the note and the Rose sneaking her way out of the Hospital, she felt herself afraid and yet slightly intrigued to find out more about this Hook! She had followed the directions on the back of the Paper and was amazed when she eventually stood in front of the massive ship.

"Ah I had a feeling that you would come!" As soon as she looked up into his eyes her body trembled and her heart fluttered as his face flashed a welcoming grin, which made her respond back with a goofy grin.

"Glad to see you are looking much better My darling!" Hook took her hand in his and kissed it gently making her feet buckle slightly,

"Uh thanks uh I got your note!" I say feeling flustered and uneasy by his intense stare,

"Ah I am glad! now come on let`s get inside the warmth and we can talk!"

"Talk?"

"Yes Love I am sure that you are confused about being here just as much as I am!"

"Do you know me?" Hook walked closer to me and stared down at me taking my hand tenderly,

"We know more about each other than anyone!" My heart rate exhilarated wanting nothing more than to just kiss him! but to my disappointment he moved away from me turning towards the ship. Sat awkwardly at the end of his bed, watching him as he poured us drinks before sitting himself down opposite me I felt nothing but Pain! Why didn't I remember him?! How do I know Him?! How come I`m here?!

"Wendy!"

"What? You must be confused I`m Molly!" Hook let out a amused laugh,

"No you were taken from us. From Neverland and Me!" At first I thought that he was winding me up but seeing his serious sad looking face it was clear that this guy was genuinely believing all this. I reached forward and took hold of his hand,

"Listen uh Hook I am not Wendy, Neverland is not a real place okay?"

"Here!" He places something into my hand calmly and as I look down into my palm there is a small coloured stone, and as I look hard at it I flashback to being a kid running freely through tree`s laughing loudly with a boy, both of us holding hands both of us happy!

"I...I...Am Wendy!"

"Yes, And I am Peter!"

"Wait a minute I thought you were Hook?"

"I am! I am both the Stories make out that I`m two differant people, the Boy you knew and loved was Peter...the Man you never got to meet is Hook!"

"Oh. But how come I left Neverland?"

"That is something I had been figuring out since this Morning!"

"What you mean?"

"I was told that you had died...I couldn't handle it all the memories we shared together in Neverland...so I decided to leave...Peter Pan was no longer and instead Killian Jones or Captain Hook!"

"I like Killian, It suits you!" I say as a tear rolls down my cheek, Killian smiles sadly at me as he wipes my tear still holding onto my face,

"Were we...In love?"

"Yes. But I never showed it and I have regretted that ever since!" without thinking I pressed my lips against his passion and intensity running through us as he lay me gently with him on top of me. Killian watched Wendy as she slept beside him, both their fingers intertwined with each other, he just couldn't believe that after all this time and all the grief that he carried for her was suddenly vanishing as he held her body against his and listened comfortingly to her gentle breathing he knew then that he must never lose her again! He remembered the day that his world had ended,

_Peter was lying half asleep in the shade enjoying the cool breeze, when he is interrupted by the little Fairy that would follow him around he didn`t know her name but he called her Tinkerbelle! _

_"Hello Tinks! What you up to?!" Tinkerbelle remained quiet for a while making Peter lazily open one eye to see a anxious looking Tinkerbelle sitting on his Lap silent tears falling down her face,_

_"What is wrong? has something happened?"_

_"Wendy...She is Dead!" Peter angrily lifted himself up in the process knocking Tinkerbelle off his lap,_

_"DON`T EVER SAY THAT! WENDY IS ALIVE AND WELL GOT IT!"_

_"I`m sorry Peter I saw it happen she fell into the water...She`s gone!" Peter ran as fast as he could not wanting to believe her, praying that he would see her beautiful smile greet him as he wrapped his arms around her and told her how much he loved her! but he stopped short as soon as he came to the massive lake, the boy`s was holding onto each other sobbing and lying toys and flowers by the Water, Wendy my Friend, My love was gone and I will never see her again!_


End file.
